IAS shhh! its a secert
by SkateboardersAreTakingOverRun
Summary: Inuyasha and two girls!


**Veronica and Monica**

Inuyasha and his friends accompanied by Kikyo which made many of Inuyasha' s hateful glances from the other three it was his idea to bring her along, Sango didn't speak to Kikyo but sent many death glares at her it was her fault sort of that Kagome had died and that stupid baka she thought. All of a sudden "I sense a jewel shard" Kikyo said in a bored tone in an not so excited voice "really where?" Miroku asked, "up ahead" she replied back "lets go" Inuyasha shouted and they began to run.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$The jewel shards $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Two seventeen year old girls where walking quietly in the woodsy area not making a sound. One girl had blonde waist length hair and sky blue eyes she wore a black halter top and a pair of black jeans she wore black high heels as well she had a great figure with all the right curves her name was Veronica. Next to Veronica was her best friend her best friend had dark brown hair and black raven colored eyes she wore something slightly different from Veronica she wore a baby blue halter top and a skirt made of black jean she also wore black high heels her name was Monica. Both these girls where from a different time zone and for some strange reason winded up there and now where searching for the Shikon jewel which they found out recently where in shards they already had thirty shards each which made them have sixty shards of the jewel! Lucky fined for the Inu gangs if they can get them.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Inuyasha and gang and Oh the claypot $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Inuyasha and friends walked closer and closer until they saw the two girls "they have sixty jewel shards" Kikyo said in a bored tone Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga. "Who are you two?" he asked the girls "is it any of you business" the blonde head asked coolly. "I know who you are your Inuyasha the half demon who was pinned to the tree for fifty years by a young priestess by the name of Kikyo. A couple of years later a young fifteen-year-old Kagome Hirgushi unsealed you from the tree. You where accompanied by Shippo the kitsune, a Monk named Miroku and a demon exterminator by the name of Sango. After a while you found out that a guy by the name of Naraku made you and the priestess betray each other and after- " Monica said then took a deep breath and continued. "Then Kikyo was reborn and one day because of some certain difficulties Kagome committed, suicide and now you are stuck searching for the jewel" the brown haired Mexican finished as if she read about them in a textbook. "How did you know all that?" Inuyasha demanded "our planet 021603 knows everything about your planet earth but in computer form it is 1209813" Monica said Inuyasha gang had no idea what they said and it showed in there facial expressions.

"You guys have something we want so give it to us or else" the blonde haired threatened "or else what?" Inuyasha said in a smug voice while smirking "or else you'll be tasting your own blood" the brown haired threatened and took out some small black stick she pressed a button and there was a blue light glowing from her rod (lazier sword). "You think little wenches like you can beat me bwhahaha!" Inuyasha began to laugh Monica' s eyes narrowed dangerously shing "ah!" she had slashed his pants off showing boxers with hearts (Author: B-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! tears of laughter form in eyes) Miroku "I never knew you liked heart boxers" he said while laughing really hard. Inuyasha went crimson red " shut up Miroku Tetsaiga" he shouted. "Oh please we know of all your silly attacks you have your Tetsaiga' s Wind Scar and then you have Iron reaper soul stealer its no surprise to us so give us your shards and we wont make you go crying home to your Momma! Oh wait never mind you have no mom" The brown haired shirked. "Why you" he said and he attacked both girl dodged his attacks and the boomerang with cool matrix moves "now its our turn" Veronica said and took out a strange black metal object (a gun) and began to shoot Inuyasha with it (piw piw piw) he merle dodged them all "had enough" Monica asked in a cocky voice "shish my brother is harder to fight then you and he is fucking ten" the blonde haired shouted then Monica swooped down and stole the shikon shard necklace from Kikyo before Kikyo knew what was happening and they disappeared in a bunch of red smoke. Inuyasha turned angrily towards Kikyo (yes yes lets have it) "why didn't you stop them!!!" he shouted Kikyo just arched one eye brow and walked off.

Cliffy

$replays Inuyasha losing his pants and revealing heart boxers$

!Inuyasha in back ground while everyone is laughing hard!


End file.
